


Amor Fati

by tnnyoh



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Years after the events of Oxenfree, Alex and her friends learn that leaving isn't always an escape and Edwards Island haunts them still.





	1. INTRO

It had been years since Edward's Island and everything that happened there. Many of the events still lingered in the minds of those that were there during that night, but they had all largely moved forward with their lives.

That is, until the night it all came back.

Alex was sleeping and dreaming, dreaming of the cave, the radio waves blaring in her ears, flashes of her friends possessed and the haunting music that wouldn't stop.

She woke up screaming, causing her parents to rush into her room.

Her mother put her arms around her "Alex, sweetie it's okay"   
"No... I.. saw it all again, I saw it." She felt her heart hammering against her chest   
"It was just a dream Alex" Her stepfather chimed in, sitting on the bed beside her and comfortingly patting her on the back   
She slowly started to regain her breath. "I'm... I'm fine, you guys... I'm fine now, It was just a nightmare"  
Her mother kissed her on the forehead "As long as you're sure you are okay dear."   
"Yeah" Alex hesitated "I'm fine"

Her parents doted on her a few moments longer before leaving her in her dark room, alone.

Before falling back into an uneasy sleep, she heard it.

"Leave"  
"Possible"

 


	2. All Are Also Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jonas are thrown back into a world they thought they left behind when they get invited back to the island that started it all.

She woke up the next morning in a cold sweat.

 _it's just a dream_ she thought to herself _that's it_ though telling herself this wasn't a help, all throughout breakfast she couldn't help but think about the dream - she hadn't dreamt of the Island for a very long time, and it probably wasn't a good sign that she was dreaming of it now.

If only she could talk to Jonas without their parents butting in, They were oddly protective of the two of them when they weren't at school or away. Fortunately, both of them were away for most of the afternoon for work, Alex took this opportunity to approach the subject with her brother.

"Uh, Jonas" She said, standing in the doorway of his room "I know that you just came home from school and all and are trying to get used to living back in the attic and not your dorm but uh...we might have a problem"   
"What? You guys remodeling the house to not have a roof anymore?"   
"Jonas"  
"Are you going to start renting out my room to strangers? Oh no Alex, don't tell me you're going to start renting my room to strangers"  
"Will you let me-"   
Jonas pushed his chair away from his table and stood up, waving his arms wildly "Oh my god!" He said "I've figured it out... the circus is in town, isn't it? You're going to let the circus and all their animals stay up here!"  
"What? Circus animals would not fit up here. Jonas, what are you talking about?"   
"I don't know, anyway what is it that you think could be a problem? Do you not love your step brother anymore? Have our brotherly sisterly relationship finally run it's course"  
"No, Ugh Jonas... It's... I had a nightmare last night"  
"Oh yeah, I heard about that before you came down for breakfast"  
"What? Mom and dad are talking about my nightmare at the breakfast table now?"   
Jonas sat back at his desk and shrugged "Mom just mentioned she had crappy sleep last night and dad suggested it was because of the screaming they heard coming from your room, so uh... you wanna talk about it?"  
"I do," Alex said "But I'm not sure you're going to want to hear it"  
"Shoot, I'm a big boy, I can take it. Anything you throw my way I'll just... take it."  
"I had a dream about the island"  
"Okay wow mind blown," Jonas said sarcastically before turning back to his computer  
"After mom and dad left my room when I was calmer... I tried to get back to sleep and I heard my radio freak out."  
Jonas raised his eyebrow but stayed silent  
"And then I heard the message... 'Leave, Possible'"   
"Oh no... oh no no no" Jonas stood again, pacing the room with his hands on either side of his head "Do NOT tell me this is happening. Do not, do not"   
"Jonas... What if it is happening again?"  
"How is that even possible?!" Jonas groaned "Didn't we like..stop the ghosts and save the world? Why would this... happen again?"  
"Maybe uh... different spirits that figured out how to use radio waves for communication heard about the awesome Edward's Island haunting party and decided to pay us a visit for some ghostly fun."   
Jonas put his face in his hands and slumped down onto his bed "So what are we uh... what's... do we have a plan here?"  
"A plan?" Alex asked  
"Yeah like if we're going to be the target to some new cool ghosts, Do we like... know what we're going to do?"   
"Uh no... I just had a nightmare and heard some voices, maybe I'm wrong, Maybe I uh... had too much soda or something before going to bed"  
"You just built so much suspense about this, there's no way you're wrong. The ghosts are back in town baby." Jonas rose from the bed "We have to bone up on our paranormal skills  
"Internet?"  
"I think the library might have what we're looking for, actually," Jonas said "I mean they have books ages old about our town, maybe some other people died tragically that we don't know about? Anyway, the library would have it in their archives. We'll go to the internet for other stuff"  
"Like how to protect yourself from possession?"  
"Exactly!" Jonas said, "So we're going to call Ren and the others and tell them about this, right?"  
"I don't think we should drag them back into this.. We don't even know if there's a 'this' to be worried about" Alex said hastily  
"Alex, there is a this. I didn't tell you because I totally didn't want to freak you out, which by the way thanks for not thinking about me with that kind of respect... I had nightmares for a while back at the dorms and my radio flipped out, like I threw it away once and the next morning it was back and I know that's not possible"  
"What?!" Alex shouted "How could you not tell me this!"   
"I didn't want you to worry about anything"  
"How many times did this happen?"  
"Five or six, or seven or... eight. The point is that it happened enough to freak out the roommates I had and they all left and my dorm was converted into a single. Everyone calls my dorm the cursed one."  
Alex sighed deeply "Ugh, Jonas..." She leaned back against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair "What are we going to do?"  
"We're going to find out about some ghosts, Come on Alex. Let's head to the library!"

 


End file.
